Necropolis
Necropolis is the third level in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie. Walkthrough The main cast continue and find the other crew on a boat, Jimmy, Lumpy and Preston, but if you look closely Jimmy is not seen on the boat and it clearly seems that Choy, Lumpy, and Preston is seen on the boat. It also clearly seems that Lumpy was supposed to be the one with the yellow shirt with long sleeves, but the makers have mistaken some parts of the game. As Carl asks them if they are okay, they can't row because the waves are too strong so they are not seen until a few chapters later, the main cast will continue to discover things, Jack can find some more ammo and will continue, the main cast will walk to a fire and a wooden material in bushes, Jack will light a spear and throw it into the bushes and the wooden material will fall, they will continue and land into a megapede cave which Hayes believes to be a graveyard. Jack and the main characters will defeat the megapedes and will walk into another area full of megapedes and terapusmordax, they will defeat them and Jack will walk onto a bridge that will fall behind him, Jack will find more ammo and continue, Ann will climb, so Jack must defend Ann from the megapedes and walk into another area, Jack and Ann will leave Carl and Hayes but will walk into another area. Jack will kill a terapusmordax and the player must light the bushes: this will kill a few more megapedes, then Ann and Jack continue into another chapter. Characters * Jack * Hayes * Carl Denham * Ann * Preston * Jimmy(mentioned) * Lumpy(Voice) * Choy Weapons * Pistol * Shotgun * Spears/Bones Enemies * Megapedes * Terapusmordax * Moonspiders Trivia * After Jack and Hayes killed the megapedes in the Graveyard, sometimes 3 little Terapusmordax will come from the hole in the roof and sometimes not. * The first chapter where the group splits. * The part that Hayes and Denham are separated from Jack and Ann, if the player goes back to the ledge, they will not see them. Where they went is a mystery as there is no other way to go around. * The boat consists of Lumpy, Choy and Preston. Despite of that, Jimmy is mentioned. * If the player has not completed the game yet, Choy will be armed with a Luger on the boat. If the player has already completed the game, Choy will be unarmed. * There is a very rare bug which can only be reproduced on PS2, where the boat sailors can mysteriously appear injured while fighting snakes in the necropolis. Once Ann heals them, they act as if they are in the boat and ignore the snakes attacking them. When that bug happens, the wall will not break, preventing the player from continuing through the level, forcing them to restart the chapter. * There is a bug where you can walk on a wooden bridge and walk onto the rock and also when you cross a wooden bridge, when it collapses, you can fall in the chasm but you will die. Category:Levels in Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Offical Game of the Movie